The Queen of Tricks
by TheCosplayingWriter
Summary: Being the God of Mischief can be a lonely task when everyone seems to hate you. Little does he know, his partner of crime is about to enter his life with a sensual swish of her hips. There is sure to be fireworks and tears along the way.
1. Prologue

A pungent smell of bleach hung in the air of the hospital corridor as Henry Silverman sat outside room 215. He moved about on the plastic chair that offered next to no comfort as he had sat there for the last 3 hours. The paper in his hands rustled as he folded it once again, finding nothing new to read. He glanced at the door and then down to the floor, a frown on his face. It was too quiet.

The door opened and he jumped to his feet. A nurse held the door open with her knee as she walked out, careful not to wake the baby in her arms. She smiled at Henry, then looked down to the child, rocking it slowly. He reached out his arms, an expression of awe on his face. The nurse handed over the wrapped little girl, making sure he supported the baby's head with his hand. Then she started walking away.

"I'll just go and get the chart and we can get her registered."

"Wait."

"Sorry?"

"Did she make it?"

She grimaced but couldn't respond. He looked crestfallen as the realization spread across his face. The baby shifted in his arms and he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry."

He waved the woman away as he took his seat once again. Little emerald eyes opened and looked up at him. He grinned. She yawned and kicked out as she stretched. His feet tapped a rhythm against the laminate floor and she giggled as he bounced her on his knees.

The nurse reappeared with a clipboard and pen in her hand.

"Shall I fill it out while you hold her and tell me the details?"

"That works for me." He barely took his eyes off of the baby.

"Okay, I've filled out Victoria's details from her records so I just need yours and the baby's name."

"Henry Silverman. I own and run a bakery so I don't know what occupation you'd put that as."

"I'll just put business owner. Are you from Frith originally?"

"No, I'm from Midguard."

"Oh. That explains why Victoria…" The nurse frowned again.

"Yes. I told her it wasn't worth it."

"But sir, you have a beautiful baby."

"I know. But how can I raise a Guardian on my own?" He looked at her, his eyes showed just how unnerved he was. The nurse put her hand on his arm, taking a softer tone with him.

"You'll be perfectly fine. Remember, all Guardians are raised by their fathers. You only need to worry until she's 5. Then she'll start her training."

He grinned at the little girl in his lap again and nodded.

"You're right. Are there any more questions?"

"Nope, I just need a name now."

"Bellatrix."

"What a lovely name." She said while noting it down on the form. He rubbed his thumb against Bellatrix's cheek, making her giggle and lean into his touch.

"Vicky was very stubborn." He chuckled. She looked over at the baby, smiling and blowing a raspberry. Bellatrix beamed up at her, those emerald eyes seemed to be able to see into her mind.

"I wonder what abilities she will have." The nurse pondered. Henry gasped.

"Of course, I'd forgotten. She looks so fragile. I can't imagine her to be as strong as Vicky was. They say they pass from generation to generation. Sometimes they change but it's rare."

She flipped open Victoria's file in her arm and looked down the page, her eyebrows rising in surprise. "It says here that your wife had 3 main powers."

"She did. I was very shocked by what she could do." He suddenly looked around them. "No one else knows what she is, do they?"

"No, you're quite safe here. I have heard the stories too."

"Good." He said sternly, pulling the child to his chest.

"Well that's all the paperwork done now. You can say a last goodbye to Victoria if you like?" She gestured to the eerily quiet room.

"Thank you."

He followed the nurse into the room.


	2. Chapter 1

The blood pumped in her ears, her chest burned, her muscles stretched. Trixiqueen ran down the wide corridors of what should have been her home: the Guardian mansion. Like a fox hunt, the Guardians ran after her. She ducked and weaved as she avoided their attempts to stop her. A smirk spread across her face as she turned to face them, catching them off guard. She raised her bow and fired three arrows consecutively. She smiled at the resulting thuds and blew a raspberry before she turned and sprinted off.

The end of another corridor presented a problem. It split into two directions. She sensed the arrow cutting through the air behind her and darted down the right branch of the junction. The arrow flew straight into the wall where she was a second before. She poked her head around the corner and shouted "not out!" Then she ran off again.

_The sun was high in the sky of Frith. The people of the city had gathered in the market square, a large stage was the subject of their attention. Small shops and businesses surrounded the square, their stone and wood structures representing how primitive the world still was. The people wore simple outfits, most implied their occupations. Trixiqueen had slipped into the crowd undetected thanks to her ability to switch appearances at will. She assumed the image of a Guardian and made her way to the stage, following directions when told to march onto the stage. _

_A trumpet sounded and the people of the crowd started to shout and cheer as their king got to his podium, stage centre. He raised his hands and bowed to his people. _

_Trixiqueen snorted quietly as he held his hands up and thanked the people for their support. Her eyes never left his back as she waited for the cue._

"_My people, I have the greatest news. As you all know, I have been looking for a partner to help me lead you all as I have for the last 5 years. Today I will introduce her to you and hope that you accept her as well as you have accepted me" he announced, receiving another cheer from the crowd. He stepped away from the stand as he shouted, "I present to you, my Queen!"_

_Trixiqueen skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She shed her disguise as she moved and the crowd gasped in recognition. Her green and purple costume took on the regal appearance of a queen's dress and atop her head sat a sparkling crown. The King's face contorted into a picture of both shock and confusion as she stood next to him. She bowed and blew kisses to the crowd that were now silent._

"_What? No cheers for me? Well isn't that sexist." She pouted and put her hands on her hips. _

"You _are not my Queen!" the King stated as he regained his composure. _

_Trixiqueen's laugh echoed around the square as she turned back to him and draped one arm over his shoulder. "Now James, you really shouldn't tell lies. You know I'm the girl for you." She winked at him and placed another kiss to his lips. _

_At the sound of running feet, she turned to see the Guardians with their weapons raised as they aimed at her heart. She gasped, placed her hands over her heart and mocked them as she fell backwards. She didn't try to stop them as they lunged for her. As they carried her off the stage, she blew the King a kiss. _

"_Enjoy the party!" she shouted over her shoulder as they took her into the Guardian's mansion. _

_She waited all of three seconds before detonating the bombs she had placed around the market square earlier that day. The Guardians that held her stopped abruptly and chose to save the people. She took that as her cue to run. The dress she had been wearing shimmered as her classic appearance fell into place. Only a handful of the Guardians chose to follow her. The tails of her corseted robe flew wildly behind her. _

She glanced over her shoulder to see two of the Guardians aiming for her with their arrows again. She laughed and spurred on, only to round the corner and run headfirst into someone. Unable to see who it was, they dragged her into one of the rooms that lined the corridor. The door closed behind them just before the trailing Guardians ran past, oblivious to her current position.

She sighed as the sound of their feet got quieter. The rescuer still gripped her shoulders and she looked up, into his eyes. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened.

"Hello Bellatrix."


End file.
